


The Bridal Party

by sidhe_faerie



Series: King Of Britain (Camelot Drabbles Series 2) [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> The proper Ladies Tea ends a little unexpectedly<br/>-<br/>Prompt 56 reuniuon<br/>-<br/><b>A/N:</b> There is a reference to “Location Is Everything” (prompt 27: tattoos)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bridal Party

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title: The Bridal Party**  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen. Merlin/Morgana, Leon/Mithian  
 **Character/s:** Gwaine  
 **Summary:** The proper Ladies Tea ends a little unexpectedly/  
 **Warnings:** Nope  
 **Word Count: 897**  
 **Prompt:** 56 Reunion  
 **Author's Notes:** There is a reference to “Location Is Everything” (prompt 27: tattoos)

 **The Bridal Party**  
Arthur knocked on the door of Gwen’s office. “Busy?”

“I’m planning a tea for Mithian for this weekend but I have a minute for you.” Gwen smiled sweetly.

“I was wondering if I could use the house for Leon’s party Sunday night. You and the princesses could stay with Morgana and Devon for the night.”

“Fine. We should be finished by seven. You can have the house at eight. Just don’t let them get too drunk and break anything or get too loud. It wouldn’t look right for the King to be throwing wild parties.” Gwen reminded him.

“Same for you girls.” Arthur said. “It’s just football and maybe some poker. Nothing too elaborate. Just ale, sandwiches and crisps.”

“I have to plan a high tea. Men are so uncomplicated sometimes.” Gwen sighed as she closed her laptop.

Arthur came over and rubbed her shoulders. He looked at the list of names on the desk. “Is that the guest list?”

“Yes. I know I’m making a fuss about nothing. There isn’t that many invited. I just want it to be nice for her.” Gwen said.

Arthur frowned as he read the names on the list. “Looks more like a reunion of my old girlfriends than a Ladies Tea.”

“What?” Gwen looked up at him. “You haven’t dated all of these women. I know you haven’t dated Mithian.”

“Not in this life time.” Arthur said. “I think there are only two I haven’t dated or courted in one lifetime or the other. Well three but Morgana is my sister so she really doesn’t count.”

“I’ll tell her you said that.” Gwen looked up at him and smiled. “At least we will all have something at laugh about.”

“That is so mean.” Arthur laughed. He gave her a kiss.

“So how many did you shag on this list?” Gwen teased.

Arthur looked at the list again. “Two. You and Elena. But you are way more fun.”

“Hmph.” Gwen patted his hands. “I see Gwaine talking to Merlin. Weren’t you waiting on him?”

“Yes. He hasn’t turned in his report yet.” Arthur leaned over and gave her a kiss then went out to talk to Gwaine and Merlin.

Morgana popped her head in the door. “Is it all planned?”

“I think so but it just seems so boring. Come tell me what you think.” Gwen opened her laptop and unlocked the screen.

Morgana looked at the document Gwen had listed the activities on and frowned. “Where is the stripper?”

“Stripper? I can’t engage a stripper. _I’m the Queen_.” Gwen looked at Morgana like she was mental.

“Then I’ll do it.” Morgana shrugged.

“You can’t do it either. You’re the King’s sister.” Gwen said. “What are we going to do? Maybe we should ask Merlin to do it?”

“Merlin would tell them. We want to have fun not deal with jealous husbands.” Morgana looked out the door. “I have an idea. Gwaine, could we speak with you for just a moment? We need a favor.”

Gwaine looked confused as he came into the Queen’s office. “My Lady, Majesty. What can I do for you?”

Morgana checked to make sure no one was looking as she shut the door behind him.

 

Sunday night at half past seven Arthur and Merlin walked through the door and found the lounge full of women, drunk and shoving pound notes down the very skimpy shorts of ‘Sir Gwaine’ as he gyrates to some very suggestive music. They stand there in shock not being able to say anything.

Gwen saw the look on Arthur’s face and went over to greet him. He pulled her into the kitchen.

“I thought you were having a nice proper tea not a …. a male review.” Arthur said. “Gwaine? Really?”

“We couldn’t get engage anyone else because ….”

“You better get them cleared out before Leon gets here.” Arthur interrupted.

Morgana came into the kitchen. “It was my idea, Arthur. Don’t be upset with her.”

The music in the other room suddenly stopped. Merlin came into the kitchen. “I called taxis. Most of them can’t stand up much less drive themselves home.”  He looked at Morgana. “I will deal with you as soon as I take care of them.”

“I’ll clear up.” Gwen said as she followed Merlin out.

“Morgana.” Arthur folded his arms in front of his chest and looked disapprovingly at her.

“Oh stuff it Arthur we were just having fun. At least we didn’t get her drunk and take her to get a tattoo. Gwen says you love hers, by the way. You even kiss it.” Morgana chuckled. “Gives ‘kissing your wife’s arse’ a whole new meaning.”

“It’s on her hip not her arse.” Arthur said. “Gwaine? Couldn’t have asked Percival or Elyan?”

“At least it wasn’t some stranger.” Morgana said. “It’s not like we all haven’t seen Gwaine naked before.”

“Morgana! That is not the point.” Arthur glared at her. “What if someone was taking pictures and turned them over to the press?”

“He has a point.” Merlin said from the doorway. “So this is why you wanted singles this morning.”

“At least he will have cash for poker tonight.” Morgana went over and gave Merlin a kiss on the cheek. “I’m going to help Gwen.”

Merlin gave her a kiss before she left.

Arthur looked at Merlin. “You better cancel the stripper.”

“Already did.” Merlin said.             


End file.
